The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for both humidification and air cleaning.
Air conditioning apparatuses include air conditioners that control the temperature of air, air cleaners that remove foreign substances from air to maintain air cleanliness, humidifiers that increase humidity in the air, and dehumidifiers that reduce humidity in the air.
Typical humidifiers are classified into a vibration type which atomizes water on a vibrating plate and discharges it into air and a natural evaporation type that evaporates water in a humidification filter.
The natural evaporation type of humidifier is classified into a disc type of humidifier which rotates a disc using a driving force and allows water to naturally evaporate from the surface of the disc in the air and a humidification filter type of humidifier which allows water to naturally evaporate from a wet humidification medium by flowing air.
In a typical humidifier, a portion of flowing air during the humidification process is filtered by a filter.
However, since a typical humidifier is used only in a low humidity season and an air cleaner has no humidification function, a user needs to purchase both products.
Also, since a typical humidifier has an air cleaning function as an additional function in addition to a humidification function as a main function, the air cleaning function is weak.
Furthermore, there is a limitation in that a typical humidifier or air cleaner cannot separately operate the humidification or air cleaning function.